Rhythm Heaven
Rhythm Heaven (also known as Rhythm Paradise in PAL regions and Rhythm Gold in Korea) is a video game for the Nintendo DS and the first in its series to head to the West, whereas the previous installment (Rhythm Tengoku) only saw a Japanese release. The game is made by the people behind the WarioWare series. Gameplay The minigames featured in this title, unlike many minigame compilations released, are highly unique. Whereas minigame compilations are usually badly received, critics tend to adore the series for its innovative take on the tired genre, unsurprising seeing that it was constructed by the group who made WarioWare. Games, unlike WarioWare, don't take a mere second to finish, but nevertheless are quite frantic. Each game is, as its name implies, rhythm based. You'll have to time your motions with the stylus, touching and swiping at the right times. Sometimes you'll have to hold your stylus on the screen for a certain amount of time and then remove it to make an action occur. For example, in one game you'll hold your stylus on the screen while two, odd looking characters next to your own start to sing a single note. After the second one belches you'll have to remove the stylus to make your own character do the same. List of Minigames In-game descriptions/comments are given as well. *Note - This list is in order of which the player does them, not in order from left to right. Section 1 *Built to Scale - "Feel the rhythm of the factory line as you build...stuff. It's hard to explain, so just try playing it. *Glee Club - Join a trio of chorus singers. You're the third, so you just have to keep up with the others! *Fillbots - This factory builds robots. (What did you expect?) It's your job to fuel 'em up once they're built. *Fan Club - Pop stars can't make it on their own. They need the help of fans like you to get the audience worked up! Keep time with your friends! *Remix 1 - This is what happens when you take everything you've learned and mix it all together. Give it a shot! (And no practice for you!) * *Rhythm Rally - Return the ball to the beat! The trick is knowing how quickly the ball is coming at you. Good luck! *Shoot-'Em-Up - Invasion alert! Invasion alert! Scramble fighters, STAT! Or...practice first, and then scramble. Whatever works for you. *Blue Birds - The captain might seem a little intense. He'll get mad if you mess up, but just let roll off you like water off a duck's back. *Moai Doo-Wop - Little known fact: when no one's watching, moai love to sing. Repeating the first one's phrasing takes a light touch and good timing. *Remix 2 - It's time to mix things up! This one has a tropical vibe going on. Good luck! (And no practice for you!) *Love Lizards - When two lizards meet in the desert, they communicate their feelings the only way they know how! *Crop Stomp - It's harvest time! It may seem like a weird way to pluck beets, but it works. Oh, watch out for moles! *Freeze Frame - Capture the excitement of car racing on film! There's a fortune to be made on the racing circuit! *The Dazzles - Snappy starlets the Dazzles need a new member for their TV show. Prove you've got what it takes with a dazzling audition! *Remix 3 - It's time to mix things up! This one's got a spaghetti-western/samurai vibe. (And no practice for you!) *Munchy Monk - Your training takes place deep in the mountains. We call it monk training, but it's really just eating dumplings all day. Enjoy! *DJ School - Pick up some tips from DJ Yellow, and see if you can learn his patented move. Scratch - o, hey! *Drummer Duel - The red team's pushed you around long enough! It's time to show them who's really got rhythm! Go, blue! *Love Lab - The research scientists of Love Lab intend to get to the bottom of this whole "love" thing. Just make sure there aren't any accidents! *Remix 4 - It's time to mix things up! Can't you just feel the romance? The drama? (And no practice for you!) *Splashdown - There's no I in synchronized swimming, so get out there and... What? There is? Well, get out there anyway, and show 'em your stuff! *Big Rock Finish - These ghosts are rocking out at a late-night show. Bedtime's coming, though, so they have to keep the songs on the short side. *Dog Ninja - Ninjas rock. They can cut through, like, anything. Also? This ninja's a dog. *Frog Hop - These frogs really tear up the stage, but what reall sells it are the backup dancers! Dance away, and set that stage on fire! *Remix 5 - It's time to mix it up! This is a peppy piece, full of energy and fun. (And no practice for you!) *Space Soccer - Don't drop the ball! It takes some crafty legwork to keep that thing in the air! Kick, kick, kick! *Lockstep - This one's all about hitting the beat, flipping it, and nailing the backbeat. Experience both sides of the rhythm! *Rockers - Nothing says "rock" like dueling guitars. Take on the master and see if you've got the chops to stand in the spotlight! *Karate Man - Who knew karate train could be so brutal? A punch will take care of most things, but those bombs call for a solid kick! *Remix 6 - It's time to mix things up! This one's got a sort of spacey feel to it. (And no practice for you!) Section 2 *Built to Scale 2 - Whatever these things are, people want 'em! We need to up our production! (And no practice for you!) *The Dazzles 2 - Ah, the Dazzles... They're back on stage with all-new moves! (And no practice for you!) *Frog Hop 2 - Today, we're going all instrumental! The sax will carry the vocal line. (And no practice for you!) *Fan Club 2 - Looks like our little pop idol's career has taken off, and her superfans couldn't be happier! They've pulled out all the stops this time! *Remix 7 - It's time to mix things up! There's no telling what you'll find in this one! (And no practice for you!) *Rhythm Rally 2 - This is high-power table tennis, not for the faint of heart. If you want to win, you'll have to master the high-speed rally! *Fillbots 2 *Blue Birds 2 *Lockstep 2 *Remix 8 * Moai Doo-Wop 2 * Karate Man 2 * Glee Club 2 * Space Soccer 2 *Remix 9 *Shoot-'Em-Up 2 *Splashdown 2 *Munchy Monk 2 *Rockers 2 *Remix 10 External links * Rhythm Heaven at Rhythm Heaven Wiki Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Touch Generations games Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Rhythm games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Rhythm Heaven games